Trapped
by skypixie
Summary: Lita wants out of her storyline with Edge as he trys to force their on screen romance behind the scenes but the game trys to keep her safe. litaHunter


Amy walked slowly through the hallways sighing , why was she in this stupid storyline she hated being partnered with Adam he had a bad attitude and no respect for women she constantly had to remind him she was only acting as his girlfriend for the show and he should keep his hands to himself when the segment had ended she knew he had a thing for her but there was only one person she loved right now and had done for some time and that was Hunter they had been friends for so long she didn't want to lose him now by admitting that she had fallen in love with him.Amy sighed as she saw him walk towards her with his cocky smile "hey there gorgeous" smirked Adam "what do you want I'm on my way to the locker room", "aw but I thought we could get to know each other better anyway I know your just going to see hunter and Shawn that's were you always go before our matches but how about you stay in my locker room this time" Adam moved closer and pinned her against the wall his hands feeling their way up her torso "get off me Adam I told you I wasn't interested it's just a storyline I don't want any part of you in that way" shouted Amy pushing him away, Adam grabbed her hand and pulled her to him pinning her arms to her sides "stop fighting it I know you want me" growled Adam sadistically his tone scaring Amy he forced his lips to hers and then threw her on the floor "I'll see you for our match gorgeous" and he left leaving her on the floor Amy quickly stood up hugging herself she ran the rest of the way to the DX locker room ignoring the concerned looks from the other wrestlers she passed.

Lita ran into the room and threw the door shut behind her "hey darlin what's the hurry" smiled Shawn getting up to greet her , she turned the first tears beginning to prick her eyes "hey come here sssh your ok what's happened" soothed Shawn holding her his hand gently rubbing her back "It's stupid but I can't help being worried about it now he , well he scared me" sighed Amy pulling away from Shawn and dropping down onto the couch bring her knees up to her chest so she could hug them. Shawn moved over so he was kneeling in front of her "who scared you Amy" asked Shawn his tone serious "it was Adam I was on my way to your locker room after the segment we did and he kept calling me gorgeous , he pinned me to the wall and ran his hands over my body , I pushed him away and shouted at him , I told him I wasn't interested that it was just a storyline but as I went to walk away he grabbed me again he had my arms pinned to my sides I couldn't move Shawn and he forced a kiss on me he had this sick little smile on his face the whole time, then he just threw me on the floor but Shawn he said to stop fighting him that I knew I wanted him , I mean he's done stuff before but this was different the way he was I really thought he was going to hurt me Shawn" said Amy who had stood up and started pacing the room as she spoke she had now stopped and was staring at the floor tears beginning to threaten once again "hey come here darlin come sit with me" said Shawn pulling her to the couch she snuggled up to him and buried her face in his chest "Hunter will be back soon and then I think we need to have a serious discussion about what we're going to do with Adam he can't get away with this Amy we won't let him" said Shawn kissing her forehead and giving her a reassuring squeeze she had become like a baby sister to him and he was very protective of her.

Amy moved and stood up stretching "Shawn is it ok if I use your shower in here I don't want to go back to the divas locker room" asked Amy "sure darling you know your always welcome to use our locker room towels and stuff are already in there take your time I'll be here watching out for you" smiles Shawn, Amy smiled back turning back to blow him a kiss before she closed the bathroom door Shawn chuckled and flicked on the T.V to watch the show. Hunter walked into the locker room "hey Shawn" greeted Hunter throwing the man the crisps he had asked for he heard the shower going "Ames in the shower" asked Hunter nodding his head in the direction of the sound , "yeah she had a run in with Adam" said Shawn, anger made it's way to Hunters face "what happened if he hurt her I'll kill him" snarled Hunter" she's ok but he really scared her this time he pinned her to a wall and felt her up and when she pushed him away he grabbed her and forced a kiss on her and then threw her on the floor , Hunter I'm worried he might try something else the way he's escalating things I'm scared he's going to try and force himself on her unless we stop this and him now" explained Shawn, Hunter dropped back onto the couch "Jesus , he's becoming a sick little son of a bitch" sighed Hunter "we have to keep him away from her Shawn I can't let him hurt her anymore you can see how unhappy she is and now she's scared of him it's just going to get worse you and me have to stop him" said Hunter.

Amy put her clothes back on she felt better after the shower she slipped her dark blue jeans and t-shirt which had been cut into a halter neck it had Adams logo on it she hated having to wear it, Amy smiled to herself and made a quick walk to her bag and got out her DX t-shirt and a pair of scissors. Shawn stood outside the shower room with Hunter "hey darling you ever coming out of there" asked Shawn "just coming" replied Amy she looked at herself in the mirror and smirked that will piss him off she thought and walked out into the locker room with the smirk still in place , Hunter and Shawn looked at her and then at each other and smiled "you look fantastic baby" smiled Hunter coming towards her and giving her a hug "maybe the writers will finally let us steal you away from him when they see how amazing you look in our shirt" said Hunter , Amy blushed she could never get used to people complimenting her especially Hunter "now come here and give me another hug , how are you feeling" asked Hunter softly holding her to him stroking her hair "I'm hanging in but I'm scared of him I'm worried he might try and force me to do something else I don't want to" whispered Amy "hey me and Shawn will never ever let that happen , we're here to protect you , I promise we'll keep you safe baby I promise" repeated Hunter brushing a soft kiss across her cheek.

Amy walked to the curtain escorted by Hunter and Shawn , Adams face lit up as he saw her and then his expression darkened taking in the other two figures and her t-shirt , their t-shirt "why are you wearing that your my manager , MINE" shouted Adam , Hunter moved swiftly and stood face to face with Adam who retreated slightly hesitant at what Hunter was going to do , "now you listen to me and listen good this is a storyline only Amy does not belong to anyone especially not you Lita and Edge have a relationship on screen not you and Amy and if she does not want to spend time out of the ring with you that's her choice and you will stay away if you do not stay away however Shawn and I will kill you , if you get Amy hurt while she's in the ring with you we will kill you and lastly if you ever pull another stunt like the one in the hallway earlier we will kill you" growled Hunter evenly , Amy smiled as Adam looked like he was about to wet himself there and then "now do you understand the rules" asked Hunter , Adam regained his composure and glared back at Hunter "I understand" he heard his music and looked at Amy "shall we get this over with" , Amy smiled at Hunter "lets go" she kissed Hunter on the cheek and then took Adams hand to hold as they were supposed to be a couple on screen and walked through the curtain with him.Amy slapped the mat and played her part as the adoring girlfriend cheering her man on she climbed into the ring once the match was over and Adam had won she held his arm in the air. Adam turned and smiled at her he pulled her hand that was holding his causing her to tumble towards him and kissed her Amy wasn't sure what to do he was ramming his tongue into her mouth if she broke the storyline she would be in trouble with the bosses but she didn't want him kissing her like this she gave him a few more seconds and then pulled away keeping a fake smile on her face Adam had a smirk on his knowing he had gotten her once again he half walked half dragged her up the ramp as soon as he was through the curtain to the back a fist connected with his face "oh my god" said Amy startled then relaxed realising it was Hunter "I told you not to touch her you broke the rules , I'm not happy" shouted Hunter "hey get back here" called Shawn as Adam sprinted off down the hallway Hunter made a move to follow but Angel tugged on his arm "just leave it please I think he got the message" smiled Amy softly, Hunter looked at her and she could see his stance relax "fine , but are you ok" he asked concerned "yeah I just need some mouth wash and I'll be great" laughed Amy , Hunter let out a small laugh "come here" said Amy and beckoned to him for a hug he pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest "thank you" she sighed "your more than welcome" replied Hunter kissing the top of her head all the while wishing for something more wishing he could kiss her beautiful lips with all the love and passion he felt for her but he couldn't bear it if she didn't feel the same and stopped being around them so he kept quiet happy to just hold her as a friend right now , Shawn chuckled knowingly at the two he knew how they both felt and he knew that they are perfect for each other and would come together on their own but sometimes he just wanted to give them that little push that got them there.


End file.
